


When They Fight, They Fight

by culture_forbids



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culture_forbids/pseuds/culture_forbids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Dun lives in subrubia. He attends school every weekday and is part of his school's music club. Nobody new has every really moved here, until one day some kid moves in next door to him. Josh sees him dancing through a open window one day on his way home. Now every time he hears that song, all he can think about is him.<br/>- slow updates -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I got this prompt from @fanficy-prompts on tumblr so shout out to them! Idk how long this will be, but I doubt it'll be super long and probably no smut, just fluff! Enjoy! xoxo

I walk down the street. Hands shoved in my pockets and my hood pulled over my head.

It's a beautiful day, I think as I trudge down the familiar street, my feet leading the way. Everything looks the same, the houses, the gardens, it’s all so boring. I duck my head and keep moving. 

I run into something and stumble back.

“What the fuck?” I exclaim looking up. A moving truck in parked over the sidewalk. I look around, I notice the For Sale sign in the yard of this house is gone, and see movers moving brown cardboard boxes in and out of the house like ants.  
I shake my head and walk around the truck, and to the house next-door, my house. I shove my keys into the door, and push it open, greeted by my dog Blurry.  
“Mom! You didn’t tell me, we’re getting neighbors!” I shout into the vast house. I fling off my black vans and shuffle into the kitchen, lifting my hood down and running a hand through my blue waves. 

My mom appears out of the laundry room and walks over to me.

“Hey Josh! How was your day sweetie?” She asks, setting a basket filled with my jeans on the counter. I shrug and blow off the question. It was fine, but I have more important things to talk about.

“Who are our new neighbors?” I ask, walking over to the window facing their house. I see a boy, around my age, walking into the house holding a ukulele in one arm and a box labeled “VINYLS” in the other.

“I don’t know! I had no idea anybody even bought that house, if I’m being honest,” She giggles, starting to fold the black pants in the bin. I nod slowly, processing the information. “Oh! Why don’t you make them some of your famous brownies!?” She says, excitedly.

“Um… ok, I can do that,” I say, shrugging off my hoodie and placing it on the back of one of the dining room chairs.

“Thanks Joshy!” She says, leaning over to give me a peck on my forehead. I nod, and take off my backpack and dig my phone out of the front pocket. I open Spotify and scroll down to my songs and hit play. Panic! At The Disco begins playing and I shuffle over to the kitchen and take out all my ingredients and bowls to make brownies.  
\--

A little bit later, the oven dings, waking me from my short nap on the couch in the other room. I jolt up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with the heel of my hand. The beeping gets louder as I groggily walk over to the kitchen.

“Fuck off,” I grumble, shutting the timer off. I put on some hot mits and grab the steaming tray of chocolate goodness out of the oven. I set it on the stovetop to cool and make my way upstairs to get ready to bring it over to them.

My face startles me in the mirror. My bags look huge, and my blue hair stands up on all ends. I quickly wash off my face and take out some product and run it though my hair. The product does nothing so I grab my favorite black snapback from my room and slap that on, hiding the unruly mane.

“JOSH!” Mom calls from downstairs. I take a deep breath giving myself a once over in the mirror one last time before running down the steps into the mudroom where my mom holds the still hot brownies and a couple flowers. “Ready honey?”

 

“Yea, let’s go,” I smile, opening the door for her. We walk across the grass to their front door, even though their garage is open, and ring the doorbell. After a beat the boy appears. He looks shocked and his brown hair looks sweaty and messed up. He opens the door and gives us a strained smile.

“Hello?” He asks. I notice his voice and how unique it is. I also notice how pretty he is.  
_Wait._  
Boys aren’t pretty? Why am I thinking about him this way? My mom interrupts my thoughts.  
“Hi! We’re your neighbors sweetie! Are your parents home!?” She asks, trying to peek around him into the house. I notice him wringing his hands together nervously, as he looks into the house.

 

“Ah… one sec,” He mumbles retreating from the door into the house. 

 

“He seems nice, doesn’t he sweetie?” Mom says, smiling widely. My hands are shaking and my heart is beating way too fast to respond. What the fuck is happening to me?

Seconds later the boy appears with his mom and dad.

“Hello! You’re Laura and Josh right? The realtor told us about you!” The woman says cheerily. My mom nods.

“Well come on in! I’m Kelly, my husband is Chris! Oh and our son Tyler!” Tyler’s mom says, leading us into their nearly identical house. We all sit in their living room, it’s kind of a mess but I don’t mind, I mean they just moved in. I look up from where I’m sitting and see Tyler staring at the ground anxiously biting his lower lip. I clear my throat gently and he looks up at me. Our eyes lock for a second and my heart races.  
_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, I think Josh only said like 3 words other than fuck in this chapter. i'm crying how did this happen >.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're wondering the title is from the song When They Fight, They Fight by Generationals :)

I'm in my room, throwing my hat up in the air and catching it my mind racing. It's Sunday evening, and I know tomorrow morning I'll have to see Tyler at school. I'm dreading it yet also am overly excited. 

My feelings are conflicting and making me feel awful. I was never taught being gay was a sin or anything, I come from a liberal family, its just I'm not gay. If I was gay I wouldn't be able to get married, have kids, live a _normal_ life. I want all of that though, so I must be straight. 

But also, _fuck_ , Tyler is so attractive.

I roll over and bury my head into my pillow and let out a long sigh.

The clock in my room reads: 1:03am. I grumble and try to calm down so I won't be a sleep deprived wreck tomorrow.

I look up at my ceiling trying to think about other things than my sexuality.

\--

I'm eating breakfast at my table when I'm interrupted by our doorbell ringing. I slide off my stool, and walk to the door. I peep through the window next to my door and see Tyler standing there awkwardly. 

I open the door and he waves.

"Uh... hi," He says, looking anxious. I smile at him, he's wearing a cute black tee shirt and some black skinny jeans. His red backpack is slung over his shoulder nonchalantly.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask, leaning on the doorframe, trying to appear cooler than I am. 

"Erm... my mom wanted you to walk me with me to school today, because I don't really know where I'm going," He says. I'm taken aback for a second.

"Oh, ok that's fine! I'm just finishing breakfast, let me go get my stuff!" I say, the butterflies back in my stomach. Tyler shyly smiles at me. "Feel free to come in, it'll just be a sec," I say swinging open the door for him. He steps in the house, looking around, taking everything in. I smile at him and then run up the steps to my room to grab my bag and stuff. 

I usually leave a lot later than this, so I'm a bit unprepared but I'm sure he has paperwork to do or something, so I get ready ultra fast.

A minute or two later I'm coming down the steps, and push my hair back into one of my beanies. Tyler is looking at his phone giggling at something on there.

"Hey dude! ready to go?" I ask, slinging my backpack onto my shoulder. Tyler looks up.

"Oh yea! Let's go," He says, obviously starting to relax a little. I nod and usher him out of the house, locking the door behind me.

We walk in silence for a bit. I don't mind it, I usually just listen to music in the morning so having some company is nice.

"So, I saw you had a ukulele the other day, do you play?" I ask, trying to make some small talk with him. 

"Uh, yea actually. I've been playing since like ninth grade," He says, lighting up at the mention of music.

"That's awesome dude! I actually play the drums," I say. 

"Nice! I've always admired drummers, it takes so much work," He says, looking up at me. I blush and quickly look away. I'm almost certain he didn't see anything but, I'm so embarrassed. 

"Ha!" I exclaim, letting out a sharp, forced laugh. "Thanks, I'm sure the uke is just as hard." 

I quickly scold myself for laughing like such a idiot and will the walk to go faster. Tyler answers me and we make small talk for the duration of the walk, until we reach the back gate of the school. I open the gate for him and then lead him across the courtyard to the front entrance.

"Want me to show you where your locker is?" I ask. Tyler shakes his head.

"No, it's ok. I came the other day so I know where all that stuff is," He says politely. I feel slightly dejected, and upset that our time together is being cut short.

"Alright cool, what's your first class?" I ask, trying to appear chill. He pulls out his phone and checks something on it.

"Uh, I think Bio," He says. My face lights up.

"Hey! I have Bio first too!" I say cheerily. Tyler smiles at me.

"Sick dude!" He says. "I should go though, see you first period!" He turns and begins walking towards the office.


End file.
